Loss
by Gemini Star
Summary: Yukito leaves Touya, unexpectedly, and Yue's fading away as a result ... [yaoi alert! - T + Y]
1. Shock

**Loss  
Part One: Shock**

Blood. 

Yukito stared blankly at the shattered windshield, and the shards of glass that rained his body. Blood soaked his thick winter clothes. His body was broken. 

He doubted that he could ever be put together again. 

A spasm overtook him, and he convulsed, constricting in mind-numbing pain. He moaned and tried to focus, to concentrate on Touya, who, thank Kami, wasn't there. He looked at Johanna's limp body draped over the steering wheel. He stared at Isaac, head leaning against a battered, half-opened car-door, eyes closed. He gazed at Maria, who sprawled over the back seat, legs entangling in his. 

The pain was too much, for Yukito, for his fragile body to bear. Much as he tried, as strong as his mind and heart and determination was, it wasn't enough to combat the rapidly approaching red veil of exhaustion and the wreckage of his body. 

Yukito could not do anything as he helplessly gave in. The placid gray eyes closed, and he breathed his last. The painful body relaxed. Death - a release from his suffering. 

Yukito's lips moved in a silent, last prayer for the other three that were with him and for Touya. 

*** 

"Who the hell can this be," Touya muttered, annoyed. His hair was tousled, and he just happened to be watching a football game with a bowl of popcorn balanced in one hand and the remote control in the other. As he stood, the bowl tipped over and crashed onto the floor. Peanuts clattered in every direction as Touya sprinted for the ringing telephone. "Hello?" 

"Touya," came Vanessa's familiar voice over the phone. 

"Hey, Van," he greeted, Vanessa being one of his best friends. 

There was something in Vanessa's voice, even over the phone. Touya tried to trace it, to root it out. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately, at the tip of his tongue. 

"I - I ... " Vanessa's voice broke, shattered into pieces as she collapsed into low, gasping sobs. "Vanessa? Vanessa, what's wrong?" Touya asked urgently, ignoring the fallen peanuts. Vanessa was always cool and composed, rather a tomboy. He could hear the sounds of the football game blaring in the background over the phone. 

"Vannie, I'm coming over." 

In a record of three minutes, Touya reached Vanessa's house. Not even bothering to ring the doorbell, he flung his bicycle down and pushed the door open. He saw Vanessa, clad in an oversized jury, her petite, slender body curled up in a fetal position on the couch, and indeed - the T.V. was on and the football game was playing. Tears still ran down her cheeks in tiny rivulets. Touya took her in his arms, and she wept freely into his shoulder. "What's the matter?" 

"Oh, Touya - Touya," Vanessa looked up at him. "I'm so sorry." 

"What?" 

"Yukito - it's Yukito. Touya, Yuki died in a car accident." 

*** 

~Two and a half hours ago.~ 

Joanna stirred and groaned, every bone in her young body creaking. She caught a glimpse of herself in the rearview mirror, and gasped in spite of herself. 

Her brown hair fell like a curtain in front of her, splattered with dry, caked blood. Her face was cut with glass, and some bits still remained, slicing painfully into her pale, bloodless cheeks. Her arm was virtually a mess of flesh and bone. She didn't even dare to look down at her legs or waist. 

She was amazed that she was still alive. 

And she saw something that made the back of her neck tingle. 

Isaac wasn't that badly hurt; neither was Maria. 

But Yukito ... 

Yuki's face was a mask of blood, vomit, and glass. The eyes were closed, and his chest did not rise and fall as Isaac's and Maria's were. "Yuki, Yukito," she panted, as she crawled over Maria. She couldn't bear to look at his body. She could tell that his ribs were shattered, though, piercing into his lungs ... 

_Don't think like that!_

"Yuki-san." She seized him and shook him gently, then much more violently. "Please Yukito, wake up," she begged, over and over again. She continued until she ran out of breath and energy, and then she found the sense to check for a pulse. 

Nothing. 

"Johanna?" came the slurred voice behind her. Isaac was awake. 

Johanna did not ignore her boyfried. The first sobs punched their way out of her, and she collapsed into Isaac's arms. "Isaac ... Yukito's ... gone ... " she could only repeat. Isaac held her close, stroking her hair tenderly and brushing the dry bits of blood out of her hair. 

*** 

~Present~ 

"What do you mean, he died?!" Touya demanded, his grip on Vanessa tigtening. 

"It's true ... Isaac ... he called ... " Vanessa spoke brokenly. "He's at the hospital ... they've taken Yukito's body away ... I'm so sorry, To-ya ... " 

"Don't call me that!" Touya released Vanessa and pushed her back, roughly, against the couch. Vanessa could only stare at Touya in surprise. They had many a playful tussle, but never had Touya ever been intentionally rough with her. In fact, quite the opposite. 

"Don't call me To-ya! Only Yuki does! And don't call Yukito Yuki, he's Yukito to you!" 

"Touya," Vanessa began, but Touya broke away. 

In the santuary of his room, Touya paced the floor. "He can't be dead," he said, firmly. "Why, of course not. Now, I've got to reason out why Vannie's lying to me." 

He didn't notice the shadow of his younger sister as she slipped into the room. The golden-brown head of hair gleamed in the pale, waning light and the emerald eyes were filled with compassion and calm. 

"Onii-chan?" 

"Yes, Sakura," Touya said distractedly. 

She crept close to him, and held on tight to his waist. 

"I'm so sorry, about Yukito-san." 

Touya looked down, startled. Sakura's eyes were dry; understanding. The sister whom he had loved unconditionally over the years, and whom he had always protected looked up at him, emerald-green eyes patient. 

Touya broke down. 

"It can't be true," he said quaveringly, sitting down heavily on the bed. "But it is," Sakura said simply. "They don't want you to see the body either," continued the Clow Mistress. She clasped her arms around his neck, and Touya held his younger sister close. He could feel the cries bottled up inside of her. This was merely an act ... for his sake. "Why Yuki, Sakura?" he asked. He could feel her shrug; the movement of those slender shoulders. "Why him ... he was so gentle ... so sweet ... " 

"I just thank Kami-sama that you weren't involved, Onii-chan," Sakura proclaimed quietly. 

It took the caressing touch of his sister, the childish voice speaking mature words, and her presence to unlock him. 

Touya cried. 

*** 

Sakura could not stop her weeping. 

Understandably, she was devastated by the news, having watched the news report of the tragic accident just before she had gone to find her Onii-chan, knowing that he needed her and that she needed him. Fujitaka was away, on business that took him to England. 

Kero's paw touched her gently on her shoulder, a questioning pressure on her. "Sakura, I'm very sorry, but we have to talk." 

Sakura looked up from the pillow which she had buried her head in. Touya was locked in his room, alone; Sakura knew he needed space and some time by himself. "Hai, Kero-chan?" she asked, her voice unsteady. Her eyes were rimmed with red, and her chin quivered still. Traces of tears shone clearly on her cheeks. 

"It's Yue." 

Sakura's mind faded back, to memories of Yukito, smiling and laughing and joking and eating with them, the fun that they had all shared together - Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Syaoran, and herself. Was his body so badly battered that they didn't even allow them to look at him for one last time? With an effort, she tore herself away and forced herself to look at the concerned guardian. "Nani?" 

"Yue," Kero repeated with difficulty. He sat down on the edge of Sakura's bed. Sakura sat up straight as a fresh bout of tears made their impomptou entrance. "Yue?" Sakura asked again, as if to confirm. Kero nodded. "He ... didn't die with Yukito ... did he?" Memories of her faithful but distant Moon guardian filtered into Sakura's head. She kicked herself for not having taken the trouble to know him better. 

"No, he didn't. But he's in a worse state. Yue is now trapped in his original, true form, and if he doesn't manage to conjure another form soon, he'll fade away." 

"Yue is powerful," Sakura reminded Kero, relieved that her protector was still alive. 

"Yes, but the aftershock of the accident must have gotten to him. We've got to find him and to help him with the fake form ... or find someone else who is willing to absorb Yue into his body." Kero's voice was heavy with worry. 

The door flew open, and Syaoran and Tomoyo stepped in uncertainly. 

"Can we come in?" 

"Aa," Kero agreed. 

They entered. Sakura was silent, as Kero waited for her reply. "It's Yukito, isn't it." Syaoran asked, unnessarily. Sakura nodded wordlessly. 

"It seemed that yesterday, everything was perfect." Sakura broke the silence as she gave herself over to the beckoning comfort of Syaoran's arms. "Now, everything just seems ... topsy-turvy. It's like, if it could happen to Yukito-san, couldn't it happen to us? 

"I'm so scared." 

*** 

The day was gloomy. The sky was a leaden-gray, and clouds congregated, dark and heavy and foreboding. 

How appropriate. 

Touya couldn't bring himself to accept it. Denial raged within him as Yukito's casket was lowered into the ground. Maria, Isaac and Johanna stood nearby, politely keeping away as Touya glanced into the deep hole in the ground. 

Touya knew, now, that Yukito wasn't just only a friend. He was his secret infatuation. He could feel the shock, sorrow, and fright ball up and churning in him. _Why didn't I tell you sooner, Yuki?_ He questioned himself. _Before this, before everything happened. For all you know, you might like me too. Or accept me. _He'd cried himself dry the night before. 

Touya stood there and paid a silent tribute to his secret lover, remembering the times they spent together, remembering everything. There had never been a quarrel between them. Yuki was perfect. Why hadn't he appreciated him always being there? 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura draped in a black dress, sobbing into Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran held her, comforted her, kept her steady. 

_Why does it have to be Yukito? Why can't Yuki and I be like that?_

Touya would never forgive himself. _Why didn't I stop him from going with Isaac and the rest? Why didn't I stop them all? _

_Why is the world so unfair?_ ****

**Author's Notes**

Oh, no. 

Oh, just ... damn. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. This is pathetic! It's worse than pathetic!! The ending was so bad ... and yeah, I admit, I was lazy, too lazy to write about Yue. -_-;;; //balls up fanfic and tosses it into the nearby garbage bin that's already flowing with rejects// Man, and I thought that I wasn't that bad at angst ... sheesh ... 

And if you're wondering, yeah, I always write it out on paper before typing it in and editing. This is **bad!** I hate it already. //goes off to rewrite or delete the file off the comp// 

//swears never to try and write yaoi or angst again// 


	2. Guardian of the Moon

**Loss  
Part Two: Guardian of the Moon **

Sakura probed intensely, penetrating the magical covers of the forest beside her. "Yukit - Yue-san?" she paused, her voice questioning. She pushed a branch aside and roamed yet deeper into the thick trees that lined the road next to the accident. "I can't sense him," she grunted to Kero who hovered beside her, voice cracked and hoarse from the crying she had done the week after Yukito's funeral. If she was still mourning and hurting so badly, she could only guess at what her brother was going through. 

Touya himself crashed through the undergrowth as he came to a stop next to Sakura. "Sensed him yet?" he asked his younger sister. Sakura could only shake her head wordlessly as she continued the increasingly difficult trek into the heart of the forest. 

"I still think that Yue's inside here," insisted Kero as he peered around a tree. "He'd be too weak to go anywhere else." 

Sakura shrugged as Syaoran appeared next to her. The sorcerer hadn't even uttered a single word when they'd entered the forest. She felt for his hand and found it, grasping it tightly. 

"Yue!" 

"Yuuuueee!" 

"_YUE!_" 

"Shut up!" Kero hissed. "He won't respond, anyway. He can't." 

"Is he ... is he really as weak as that?" Sakura asked meekly. Kero didn't respond, but she caught the expression in his taut, drawn face. Yes, Yue was as weak as that. "What would you think? He's just lost half his body!" Kero snapped finally, nerves frayed. 

"I - yeeeeooow!" Sakura stumbled forward as she tripped over a tree root and fell face-first into the damp forest grounds filled with snow. She shivered as she sat up and drew her lined fur coat closer around her. "Daijoubu desu ka?" Syaoran asked behind her, the first words he spoke. 

"Hai. What's this?" Sakura added, fear clearly in her eyes. 

In front of her, half concealed within a bush with some leaves persistently hanging on, was a leg. A leg in a torn pair of white silk pants. Sakura spied the material of a type of clothing caught in a branch and examined it. It tinged of magic; the magic of Clow. She looked up sharply; no words were needed. "If I hadn't tripped over what I thought was a tree root, we'd never have found him," Sakura often recalled later on. 

"Yue!" Sakura gasped at the sight of her Guardian as she crawled through the bush, smooth skin getting scratched viciously. He wasn't physically battered, but his eyes were listless and he slumped against a tree. His robes were torn into mere strips, his hair, ragged and dirty, hung lifelessly over his face, obscuring the delicate features. 

And he was transparent. 

Rather, semi-transparent. Parts of the Moon Guardian faded in and out, as if reluctant to stay. The edges of his body was faint and blurred, like Sakura was looking at him through glass. He was fast becoming misty and unreal. Sakura could see through him to the bleak browness of the bark of the tree he leant on. 

"Yue?" Sakura reached out to touch the Moon Guardian and screamed ... when her hand went right through his body. Sakura stumbled forward again and actually stepped into his body. The images around her blurred then, the sounds muffled. She was living, at that moment, through Yue's senses. She understood what he was going trough, how he had to strain to hear and see and smell and touch everything. The Clow Mistress stepped out of his body. 

"I understand now." Her voice was quiet and low. 

"He can't talk to us because he's too weak. His voice is gone. He couldn't see us until we were right in front of him. He didn't hear us, not at all. He couldn't have touched the snow. His sense of touch is numbed. He can't smell the smoke and dry coolness of the air around him. His senses are lost, Kero. Half are gone, just like half of him has disappeared. He's half-blind, half-deaf, half-dead ... " Sakura turned away and swiped her hand quickly over her eyes. 

"But his magic is whole. Yukito had no magic, of course. We can talk to him ... telephatically." 

Sakura took a deep breath and the faint traces of pink aura alerted Yue. She immediately began the transfer of power to him, so that he could have the energy to steady himself. She felt the slight, welcoming silver aura, and started before she lost the telephatic link. 

_Yue? _

_Mistress Sakura ... _

_Yes, it's me. How do I ... _

_You mean, to put me out of this pathetic misery. _

_Sort of ... _

_When I lost Yukito, I lost half of what enhanced my senses. Magic keeps me whole. If I do not find a body to share soon ..._

Sakura's blank eyes widened and she fell backwards. Touya caught her just in time as she began to breathe harder. "I'm sorry," she managed. "I lost the link. He's too weak." She lowered her eyes. 

"Well, you have me, and the gaki too," Kero said from behind her. Sakura nodded. "You guys get him the strength to talk and I'll continue asking how we can get him back to normal. "It's not easy, it feels like something's leeching off you," She warned. 

Kero and Syaoran nodded. Kero transformed into Cerberus and they stood at the side, ready. 

_Yue. _

_Mistress, I can't leech off Cerberus and the boy. _

_Oh yes you can,_ Sakura said firmly. _Continue. _

_Well, if I don't find another body to share, I'll fade away. It's happening now. My magic is decreasing, day-by-day. _

_You can share my body! _

_No, Mistress. You're the wrong gender. _

_Syaoran? _

_I'm afraid he's too young. Anyway, I wouldn't dream of touching any one of you. If I joined bodies with you, you'd see Yukito's memories of that thing ... how he died ... his last moments. They're still screaming at me, they won't go away. You'd see all of Yukito's memories. _

_Oh my God ... _

_Yes, it's true. And if someone does absorb me into their bodies, there is a faint chance that Yukito may come back to life - but only as a shadow of his former self, a mere echo. A spirit - not a ghost, but a magical being - with the abiliity to appear in front of others and also to communicate with humans ... normal humans. _

_Give me a second, Yue-san._

Sakura cut the link off, temporarily, and explained to the others of their predicament. "So if we don't find someone who knows something about Clow soon, Yue will die." 

"I'll do it." 

"Onii-chan, you can't! I won't let you see Yukito's remembrance of the thing!" 

Her brother didn't look at her. His eyes were cast on the ground. "I need to accept it and move in." He lifted his head and looked at her hopefully. "And if Yuki does come back to me, then it's worth it. Even if he's a spirit." 

"Onii-chan - " 

Touya held up a hand to silence her and she fell quiet. "I'll do it," he repeated. 

"No! No way!" 

"There's no buts about it, kaijuu!" Touya's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'll do it!" 

Sakura's eyes filled with tears, but she connected herself to Yue again. 

_Yue, is Touya fine? _

_Your brother? Yes, he is, but he can't! He won't! _

_He will. _

_No - your brother will go crazy with all these thoughts! He'll feel the pain at times, the pain Yukito went through! I can block it out with my magic, but he has no magic!_ Yue was getting into a frenzy of anger and unacceptance. The only thought he had was of Sakura's misery if her brother went deranged, which was a very high possibility indeed. 

_Yue, it's no use. He won't budge from here unless he absorbs you. _

_I shan't do it! _

_Yue, as your Mistress and for the first time, this isn't a request! It's an order! You can't die and you won't, so long as I am here to prevent it! Now do it, Yue! _

_Mistress Sakura, I - _

_Please, Yue. _

_All right. I shall._

"He'll do it," Sakura relented with a soft sigh. A flash and crackle of light, then it was over. Touya stood like before, but he looked slightly dazed. "I feel normal," he said at Sakura's concerns. "A little strange, perhaps, but that's all." Sakura nodded but Touya didn't move. "Yuki?" he asked. 

There was a rustling of bushes and a dark figure stepped through, broad-shouldered and tall. 

**Author's Notes**

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! I can't express it in words but they made me delirious with happiness ... I was expecting flames. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! 

I think that a few parts were a bit rocky, but other than that, Yue was OOC, wasn't he? I hope not. //crosses fingers and toes// 

Cliffhanger! //giggles// Oh boy, I've always wanted to say that. Did Yuki return to Touya? Or will Touya never have the chance to see Yukito again? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Is this classified as a cliffhanger, anyway? Oh well. 

If there's any facts wrong here, please tell me. I'm still a little fuzzy with the business of Yue and the other Guardians. 


	3. Let You Go

**Loss  
Part Three: Let You Go**

Kero gaped at the man who fought his way through the bushes. Both Touya and Sakura was aghast. Syaoran looked on indifferently, a little sadly. 

"Wh - What are you doing here?" 

Kinomoto Fukitaka succeeded in removing the last bits of leaf from his hair and twig from his clothes and faced them. "I knew about all this a long time ago, Sakura, so you don't have to hide it any more. Your classmate Eriol told me about it, and I knew a bit from what I've overheard Kero saying," he explained quietly, eyes meeting everyone else's gaze. 

"But - " 

"Touya, I'm sorry," he said gently, wrapping his son in a hug. Touya didn't respond. 

"I'm sorry too," Sakura murmured, not meeting her brother's disbelieving eyes. But she apologized for a different reason. 

*** 

_Why did you leave me,   
You knew I was true.  
Why did you break me?  
I never hurt you._

Touya listened to the radio emotionlessly. He sprawled on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling, doing nothing. 

Or rather, thinking. 

_I wish I could fly away like a bird,  
Skimming the azure skies with no troubles,  
I'm contenting myself with just a perch,  
But the memory still shines before me, us lovers._

It hurt. It hurt a lot. Touya turned his head to look out the window. A bird fluttered past and shook its feathers, chirping merrily as the tiny, sparkling drops of water flew in all direction. Then, still slightly wet, it poised itself gracefully and took off. 

_Can't I bring you back?  
In some way or the other?  
Can't I stop my life from being wrecked?  
Why must I think of the broken love with a shudder?_

He couldn't sleep. He'd tried, oh yes he had, but he could be classified with a serious case of insomnia. The bags under his eyes were big enough to go shopping with. 

Nobody noticed them. They were too busy looking at the intense hurt mirrored in his dark eyes. It still hurt. He was filled with fatigue, and his face showed his sorrow clearly, like a calm pool of water. His entire body groaned with protest as Touya stood up to answer the phone. 

_Why can't I simply let you go?  
Open my heart and set myself free.  
My mood's darkened and my spirit's low,  
I'm even treating my friend like a flea._

"Hello?" 

"Touya? It's me, Vanessa." 

Touya had no time for her. It's not as if he loved her, his entire life had crumbled away with the leave of Yukito. Why should he care about other people if they couldn't even prevent the death of such a gentle soul? 

"Yeah, what. Hurry up, I'm busy." 

Vanessa couldn't mask the hurt. "Well, um, how's it going?" 

"Is that all you want to ask?" Touya was getting impatient. He wanted to go back to his bed. Try to sleep. Think. Whatever. 

"Well ... " 

Touya issued a sigh and bade, "I gotta go." With a slam, he dropped the phone as if it were a piece of hot coal. Resuming his position on the messy bed, Touya stared out at the blinding white sun again. 

_It's happening again, those painful recollections,  
But I won't get rid of them.  
I'll hold every part of you, even if they weigh a ton,  
Not any bit of them I would send._

Touya squinched his eyes shut and gave a low, bloodcurdling scream. It was coming again. Those memories. Jessica. Isaac. Yukito's pain ... he couldn't bear it. Added to Yuki's pain was the pain he held to himself like it was stuck to him like glue. He had to let some of that pain go, or he'd go crazy. 

But he couldn't, he just couldn't. For it was like as if he let that pain go, a small bit of Yukito would go with it. His voice, his smile, his laughter. He couldn't let that disappear from his memory! 

Touya tossed and turned on his bed as the nightmares replayed themselves repeatedly, a vicious circle that he couldn't escape or stop. The pain was overwhelming. Tears leaked down his cheeks; so this was what Yukito felt in his last moments? 

He let out another scream as he flung his bed covers and pillow to the floor with such fury that the floor creaked. He shuddered and convulsed as he felt the pain churn in his stomach again. Another spasm overtook him. 

_Now I'm relying on another,  
The only person who really cares.  
I treated you better than a brother,  
Now, thankfully, I have her there._

He stilled, breathing hard. His vision was misted over and he had broken out in a light sheen of perspiration. The cool, small hands worked expertly as she sponged his forehead with a wet cloth. "You're falling ill," the voice chided gently. "It's going to be hard initially, but _because_ it's gonna be hard, you've got to be healthy. Soon you'll get used to it. The pain will lessen." 

"Will it?" he rasped as he grabbed her hand and clung to it tightly. 

"Eventually, it will. It won't ever go away, but it will numb." Touya didn't know when Sakura had entered his room, but he thanked his lucky stars that she was there. The memories had stopped, and now that she'd mentioned it, he felt a dull throbbing in his head and his body burn. Sakura had trailed him like a silent shadow, letting him have space, but coming in when he needed her. 

Sakura tucked the blanket about him and turned the fan so that it faced him. The pillow felt cool and comforting at last. Touya heard the clink of a glass of water as she set it down beside him lightly. Murmuring something about food and sleep, Sakura shut the door quietly behind her as she left. 

_Why can't I simply let you go?  
Open my heart and set myself free.  
My mood's darkened and my spirit's low,  
Take one look at my hurt and you will see._

Touya woke with a start. Sakura gave a little gasp as she opened the door. "Did I wake you, onii-chan?" she asked, eyes wide. Touya shook his head and offered a bittersweet smile as Sakura handed him a pineapple tart. Yuki's favourite. How ironic. 

"Do you want that? I kinda baked it myself so ... " 

Touya took a bite and forced himself to swallow it. It was too sweet, way too sweet. But his stomach rejoiced at the touch of solid food that he hadn't touched in nearly two days, and he devoured another hungrily. 

"It's too sweet, kaijuu," he remarked. 

Sakura gave him a rueful smile. "Kero helped me bake them. Too much suger, I guess." She shrugged. She'd never thought that she'd be happy to hear her brother call her kaijuu, but considering the circumstances ... 

"It doesn't matter," he mumbled in between bites. As the last of the tarts disappeared down his throat, he swallowed half the glass of water in one gulp. "Thanks a lot," he said, averting his gaze from Sakura. The Clow Mistess gave a secret smile. At least her brother was eating again. Temporary victory! 

"No problem, onii-chan." 

_I'm always hallucinating now,  
Dreaming that you are still with me,  
Your voice rings in my ear, a sound,  
A sound I can't wipe from my memory._

_"To-ya ... " _

Touya felt the hair at the back of his neck prickle and his hands tingle. It wasn't Sakura. It wasn't Fujitaka. Only one person called him that. 

_"To-ya!" _

Toya bolted upright and looked around wildly. He saw ... _him_. 

Yukito. 

"Yuki? Yuki-san?" He gaped. He couldn't force anything else out. Yukito looked semi-transparent, very similar to Yue - hadn't he lost half his senses too? - but he didn't seem weak. His clothes were unstained with blood. His compassionate gray eyes looked at Touya, filled with a new, wise knowledge. 

_"Yes, it's me, To-ya. I came for a final goodbye."_

"You're not staying? You're not back as a spirit?" 

_"No. Just for one last word ... "_

Touya sank back. 

_"Touya, listen to me."_ Yuki glided across the room, feet not touching the ground but walking as if so. He slipped a pale, shimmering hand under Touya's chin and lifted his head so that Touya was looking at him full in the eye. Leaning forward, their lips met, and Yukito leaned back again. _"I love you. Take care of yourself when I'm gone. Find someone else to love ... you deserve better than me ... "_

"I don't." Touya shook his head forcefully. "I can't let you go." 

_"But you have to ... "_ Even as he protested, Yukito began to flicker and drift away from Touya. _"My time is up. I have to go. Good-bye, Touya."_

Touya opened his mouth. 

_Now, I think I can let you go,  
Thanks for sharing a final farewell.  
Now, at least I know,  
That you love me, as well._

" ... I love you too, Yuki." 

**Author's Notes******

Aaah! Finally! Done! //stretches herself// 

That was the last chap. What did you think? I think I satisfied some people but I also think it's a little hanging ... _ 

R&R? Please? It doesn't really matter if you don't want to but ... //snatches a watch hanging from a chain out from nowhere and begins swinging it in front of you// You are getting sleepy ... 

//the reader, in a daze, begins inching to the Review button// 

Bwahahaha ... I am evil ... 

//jumps in again// I forgot. The song, Let You Go, was written by me. Yep, //points to herself// me, so don't sue any poor songwriter out there. I **know** my poems and songs are kinda lame, but who cares? 


End file.
